Project Runway: Virtual All Stars (season 1)
Project Runway: Virtual All Stars is the first season of the spinoff of ''Project Runway: Virtual''. ''It premiered on September 19, 2018. It features twelve contestants from the first through fifth seasons of the series, all of whom were considered memorable character from their respective season. The season was won by season 1 designer Ike. Contestants Contestant progress KEY: * Green and WINNER indicates that the designer won the competition. * Blue and WIN indicates that the designer won the challenge. * Fuchsia and WIN indicates that the designer won re-entry into the competition. * Turquoise and HIGH indicates that the designer had the second highest score, but did not win. * Light blue and HIGH indicates that the designer had a high score, but did not win. * White and IN indicates the designer was safe. * Pink and LOW indicates the designer had a low score, but was not eliminated. * Orange and LOW indicates the designer was in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. * Red and OUT indicates the designer lost the challenge and was eliminated. Episodes Episode 1: All-Star Lineup The first episode of all stars has the twelve veteran designers creating unconventional looks from a 99 cent store. This season, there will be no immunities. WINNER:' Squidward''' ELIMINATED:' Waluigi' Episode 2: A Day at the Beach, A Night at the Bar The designers had to create a garment that was versatile enough to be used at the beach and at the bar as well. WINNER:' Ike' ELIMINATED:' Toadette' Episode 3: Opposites Attract The ten remaining designers are put into teams of two and must create contrasting looks. This episode will have a double elimination. WINNER:' Luneth & Wendy' ELIMINATED:' Robbie & Toad' Episode 4: Cutting-Edge Innovation The first-ever hybrid challenge tasks the clothiers to fashion innovative avant-garde looks by using conventional fabric and unconventional metal-themed materials WINNER:' Luneth' ELIMINATED: Zinnia Episode 5: Gotta Sell The Look The remaining seven designers must create a casual look that can transition from the day into the night. WINNER:' Linda' ELIMINATED: Squidward Episode 6: Redemption on the Runway The remaining designers are surprised by the eliminated designers. Each designer is paired with an eliminated contestant and must create a design based on the eliminated designer's losing look. The eliminated designer paired with the winner earns a spot back in the game. The pairs are: * Ike & Waluigi * Demetria & Robbie * Linda & Squidward * Luneth & Zinnia * Saki & Toadette * Wendy & Toad Bold indicates the deignrse still in the competition. WINNER:' Saki' RETURNED:' Toadette' ELIMINATED:' Linda' Episode 7: It's a Party on the Runway In the season's second unconventional challenge, the designers must create a look from party store materials. WINNER:' Demetria' ELIMINATED': Wendy' Episode 8: Art of Fashion The designers must create looks inspired by pieces of artwork, using provided cameras to capture the artwork. WINNER:' Saki' ELIMINATED: Toadette Episode 9: Homage to History It’s a lesson in fashion history as the designers take inspiration from some famous historical looks. WINNER:' Ike' ELIMINATED:' Saki' Episode 10: The Final All-Stars The final three designers must prepare a five-look collection for the judges. The all-star winner is crowned. WINNER OF ALL-STARS:' Ike' ELIMINATED:' Demetria & Luneth'